


SLAM!

by way_2_gay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babysitter Billy Hargrove, Babysitter Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Steve likes John Hughes Movies, The kids are barely there, two boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_2_gay/pseuds/way_2_gay
Summary: Billy has been roped into babysitting the kids again and he needs cuddles to recharge. Steve is happy to warm up his boyfriend if it will stop his incessant complaining.





	SLAM!

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys and I need soft Harringrove.

_SLAM!_

Ah, that sweet sound always made Steve’s heart flutter. His boyfriend really did have a way with doors.

“Dustin is an ass.”

And words. He was ever the linguist, his Billy. “Please, never make me go down there again. He dragged me into that stupid game they play so much – that dragons one. It was awful.” He slumped onto the Wheeler’s couch, right into his boyfriend’s open arms. Steve had offered to babysit the kids while their parents were out of town, and Billy hadn’t seen him much all week, so he decided to tag along. Big mistake.

“Big bad Billy can’t handle an hour looking after a few kids, huh?” Steve teased, earning him a nudge in the ribs. 

“Shut up. They’re monsters, all of them.”

“They’re not so bad. They’re just excitable, is all. They really like you, you know.” Billy rolled his eyes. If that was how the little shits showed affection then he’d hate to get on their bad sides. 

“You’re so full of shit.”

“And you’re overreacting. You’re still alive, aren’t you?”

“Barely.”

“Well that’s good enough for me. Now shut up and I’ll let you choose the movie.” Billy didn’t respond, mainly because Steve had a shit taste in movies; he was into John Hughes’ cheesy crap and Billy wasn’t planning on watching any of that crap. He decided on ‘The Shining’, since he’d watched it before with Steve and found it cute when Steve would get all shaky and nervous and would inch closer into Billy without even realising.

Both boys settled into each other’s arms and let the movie play out while they sat in comfortable silence, drifting off.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Billy liked to wake up to the soft light of the sun, or the feint thump of Steve’s heartbeat pressing against his chest. He didn’t like to wake up to the sound of annoying little brats scuffling away. Made him uneasy. His left eye shot open and he could feel something cold on his face. He untangled an arm from Steve’s and lifted it to his face…was that ink? He was gonna kill those rats!

Just as Billy started to run off in the direction of the basement, Steve woke up. He knew that any attempts to deter his boyfriend from attempted murder would be futile, so he flopped his now lonely arm over the end of the sofa and listened to the fading mumbles and threats.

Then suddenly, he heard the basement door fly open.

_SLAM!_

His boyfriend _really did_ have a way with doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and, if you feel like it, maybe even kudos!


End file.
